


Jail Time

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: Self Indulgent Time Skip Haikyuu x Nanbaka fanfiction. It starts slowly one crow stops replying to his ex-teammates Messages, no traces left behind. A week later another crow stops answering back to his worried friends. Two weeks after that a news article about a famous volleyball player that committed mass murder and is now sentenced to life in Nanbaka prison is going around. Rumors spread more once a cat disappears, each person framed for a heinous crime, each person framed by an Elf.
Kudos: 3





	1. New Cellmate?

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic Haikyuu Characters were born before some Nanbaka characters, This fic takes place after Nanbaka in Anime Canon.
> 
> These are the ages for characters in this chapter:  
> Jyuugo and Nico are 17 since they were 16 during the anime  
> Uno is 19 because he was 18  
> Rock is 20 cause he was 19  
> Hajime is still 29, soon to be 30
> 
> The new cellmate is 23

Hajime Sukoroku head of Nabakas prison Building Number 13 never thought he would need to carry a newly submitted inmate to their cell. He uses one hand to knock on the door of cell 13 "Get up Inmates" he opened the door walked in and then closed it behind him. He could feel three pairs of eye's watching his every move, he does a quick double-take as he swiveled his head around the room to find what is supposed to be the fourth pair of eyes. He lets out a low groan "Take your new cellmate while I go track down your other one" he drops the person in his arms on Rock's lap before going to find where the fuck Jyuugo went this time.

The three convicts looked at the person in Rock's lap, the man didn't look like he could be any older than sixteen. Nico poked the guy's cheek a bit but flinched back when he heard a groan as the person started to stir. As soon as their eyes had fluttered open and they registered where they were they jumped back away from the three men. Uno held his hands in front of himself hoping to keep the other at ease "Woah we aren't gonna hurt you, we are just your cellmate's." The word 'cellmates' did not seem to make the person anymore calm it just seemed to tick them off more "I am not supposed to be here, I was framed" the dangerous glint in the guy's voice made them back up a bit. Uno looked at his other friends "Ok that may be the case but unless that gets proved you're stuck here, so how about let's calm down and we can get to know each other." It seemed like all the fighting energy was seeped out of the person, he walked to where the others were and plopped down on the ground with a humph.

The inmates all let out a breath of air when it seemed the situation had been defused, they all sat down so they could talk to their new friend. Nico spoke up first "So, what's your name new friend, that's always the best way to get to know a person." The short man played with a small charm on a bracelet around his wrist, it looked to be a little crow "My name is Nishinoya Yuu, but you can just call me Yuu or Noya." Uno smiled at how the other was opening up to them "Well okay Yuu, how old are you because you don't look like you could be any older than sixteen." A tick mark appeared on Noya's head "Well for your information I am twenty-three probably older than all of you." The three of them look dumbstruck "You gotta be messing with us, you're seriously twenty-three?"

Nishinoya was about to answer them when Hajime came back in tossing Jyuugo through the open doorway before slamming it again "You for once stay in your cell, to the other three of you, yes your new cellmate is twenty-three." That was all he said before walking off grumbling about stupid juvies trying to get out of their cells. The three turned back to look at the Yuu but just saw him looking at Jyuugo who was looking right back at the four of them "So who is he?" A goofy smile passed over Uno's face as he threw his arm over the messy convict's shoulder "This Jyuugo my pal, is our new cellmate, Yuu."

Both of them looked at the other warily, Uno being wary of fight's breaking out speaks up "Ok, so It's getting late who's up for heading to bed?" Rock and Nico murmur agreement while Jyuugo silently makes his way over to his bed, Nico turns towards Yuu "We don't exactly have any more beds for you yet, so can you sleep on a Mat?" The older nods as he grabs a mat and blanket from the corner, he rolls it all out on the ground before curling under the thin excuse of a blanket. It didn't take long for the people who were used to the prison to fall asleep, but Nishinoya lay awake staring at the ceiling. His thoughts plagued with different variations of "Why me?" or "Did I do something to get bad Karma?" He ended up falling asleep around the early hours of the morning, but that night was crowded with Nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, My Rays of Sunshine, so the end goal for this fic will be 4 inmates, which includes 3 crows and one cat. Well, to the few of you who read the fic, and to the few of you who actually read notes I hope you like this. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!
> 
> and as always have a good Night/Day/Evening/Afternoon!!!!

It's been about a week since Nishinoya was emitted to Nanba prison. Currently, the cellmates of cell 13 building 13 were lounging around. Rock looked up from some newspaper he was reading, "Hey guys I heard Hajime talking earlier, he said Nanba is getting a new guy, I think it's the same person they are talking about in this magazine, they don't say who but the person burnt down a school." Noya gasped because what kind of sick person would do such a thing "Was there anyone in it?" The largest cellmate nodded "Yeah it was during the day, they suspect it was one of the teachers, I think Hajime said he is being put into Building 3, in Honey and Trois cell." Rock saw the confusion on Noya's face then realized he had no clue who those people were "Oh right your new, Honey and Trois are two preppy Inmates who are their Guards teacher pet, you will meet them and probably the new guy soon, we always end up having to hang out with their cell."

Nishinoya nodded before looking at the ceiling again getting lost in his thoughts, he was only in them for about two seconds before he heard the door open. He peaked up to see an annoyed Hajime standing in the doorway “Come on you Idiots we are going to the cafeteria because Kiji wants you to meet her new literal teacher’s pet.” Noya stood and got to his feet before holding his hands out for Hajime to put the cuffs on him, the obedience seemed to calm down the irritated guard a bit. Once he got the other four in cuffs they all started their walk to the Cafeteria to meet what the five of them assumed was the arsonist they had just been conversing about.

As soon as they were released from cuffs Nishinoya watched Nico run over to someone that he was calling 'master' whatever that meant. He followed Hajime who was heading to a table that looked to be sitting two very sparkly inmates with a very sparkly guard, he also saw another figure hunched to the side of the guard. Noya slowly followed behind his own guard who quietly sat across from who he assumed was Kiji, he then watched as Rock, Uno, and Jyugo say across from who he also Asummed was Honey and Trois. The only place left for him to sit was across from the hunched-up figure, so he lowered himself in the seat next to Hajime and observed the other person closely. He realized that the guards had started talking, and his cellmates started talking to the other inmates so he should start talking to the person in front of him. 

Noya took note of the person's eerily familiar silver hair before tapping them on the shoulder "Hi If you're nervous cause your new here you don-." He cut himself off when the head that had been previously looking at the ground swung up to show the face of an utterly stunned Sugawara Koushi. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that, one this was no stranger, two the table had gone very quiet at the movement of Suga lifting his head. Once he tuned back into his surroundings he heard Kiji talking "Wow you actually got him to move, he hasn't lifted his head from looking at the ground since I picked him up. He took a minute to ground himself before speaking "Suga? What are you doing here?"

Noya flinched when he heard Kiji clap "Oh good you two know each other that is good, that means Sugawara here won't be so lonely." Finally, Suga spoke up, but his voice was a mutter nothing more nothing less "I'm not supposed to be here, I didn't do it, I was framed, that thing framed me." Nishinoya reached his hand out and clasped onto his friend's hand in the hope to calm him "Your not alone Suga, but we are both stuck here until we can prove ourselves innocent." The guards both looked at each other before looking at the two again, they both knew that the way the two of them acted seemed so scared. The guards knew deep in their hearts that neither of the two committed any crimes, but like Noya said they were stuck here until someone could prove them innocent.

Sugawara and Nishinoya had spent their time in the cafeteria silent in each other's embrace, but time ran out and their guards led them back to their cell's. As soon as Noya was settled in the cell he saw Jyugo looking at him, this creeped him out a bit so he chose to speak his thoughts "What, why are you staring at me?" The other inmate kept staring at him silently for a few seconds before vocalizing the question in his mind "You and the other guy, you both were saying something about a 'thing' framing you, can you explain to me what that thing might have looked like." He tried to remember the small pieces he had seen "I can recall it had eery yellow hair, with a terrorizing smile that went all the way up to his cheekbones and to top it off he had pointy ears." His cellmate nodded from his spot next to Uno "So elf, that guy is a pain an absolute pain, he helped the man who put me in these" his eye's followed to where Jyugo was pointing at his shackles.

Nishinoya nodded at the new information being given to him "Well I'm gonna go to bed, night you all" he laid down before the others could make a comment about how it was barely seven. His mind started to wander again, he hoped that no one else he knows will get framed or hurt by this 'elf' that Jyugo seemed to know. He curled up and pulled the blanket a little higher hoping it would swallow him up and he would wake up to find that this was all just a horrible dream. Alas, sleep came plagued with the same nightmares of the sharp-toothed grin, and the people being flung into the lake that he hadn't been able to stop. He watched his dream from out of body, he watched his thrashing form be dragged off of his bloodied boat and thrown harshly into the police car. He then slipped back into a blank nothingness of the void in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY NEW FIC, because I am indecisive and come up with the smallest ideas so I write this kind of stuff. Well, I hope you all like it so far, please leave a comment and Kudos.
> 
> As always I hope you have a great Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!!


End file.
